


felt so crystal

by Nataliny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Outing, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Male Character, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliny/pseuds/Nataliny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хината обрезал волосы в последний год средней школы. Матери он сказал, что имя Цубаса ему не подходит, а на следующий год он хотел бы носить мужскую униформу. Пожалуйста.</p>
<p>Когда прошло первое удивление, мама спросила, что он думает насчет имени Шоё.</p>
            </blockquote>





	felt so crystal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [felt so crystal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727291) by [canlah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlah/pseuds/canlah). 



> Переведено на HQ!!Недельку на день Карасуно.
> 
> Большое спасибо Lucky за вычитку ♥︎

Хината обрезал волосы в последний год средней школы. Матери он сказал, что имя Цубаса ему не подходит, а на следующий год он хотел бы носить мужскую униформу. Пожалуйста.

Когда прошло первое удивление, мама спросила, что он думает насчет имени Шоё.

 

Первым узнал Енношита.

В тот раз только Хината и Кагеяма остались в раздевалке, чтобы наскоро убрать зал после очередной затянувшейся тренировки. Кагеяма ушел купить себе молока, и Хината решил воспользоваться возможностью переодеть топик и утяжку не в туалетной кабинке, как обычно. Команда привыкла к его побегам в туалет из-за нервов и живота, поэтому, слава богу, никогда не задавала вопросов.

Хината едва успел стянуть мокрую насквозь футболку, когда дверь распахнулась и вошел Енношита.

— Сумку забыл, может ты ее… — он замолчал, увидев выражение ужаса на лице Хинаты. Его глаза расширились, когда, опустив взгляд ниже, он увидел спортивный топ.

У Хинаты кровь застыла в жилах, лицо горело огнем, сердце стучало быстро-быстро, и к горлу подступила тошнота…

— Не видел мою сумку? — вежливо спросил Енношита, и мысли Хинаты перестали лихорадочно метаться в голове.

— Я, ммм, вроде бы видел ее рядом с питьевым фонтанчиком, — нервно произнес он, все еще не уверенный в том, что это не какая-то шутка: Енношита все видел и он теперь знает, но ведь Хината - мальчик, а это значит, что он должен играть в мужской волейбольной команде, и..

— О! Спасибо! — Енношита улыбнулся, и было в его взгляде что-то настолько мягкое и теплое, что сердце Хинаты наконец перестало заполошно биться и вернулось к нормальному ритму.

— Не за что, — он попытался выдать свою привычную улыбку и быстро натянул форменную футболку, вслушиваясь в эхо шагов в коридоре.

— Я не расскажу, — уверенно произнес Енношита и вышел, столкнувшись в дверях с явно скучающим Кагеямой, который успел выпить уже половину коробочки молока. Хинате пришлось отвернуться, чтобы спрятать улыбку, что неконтролируемо расползалась по лицу. Кто-то узнал, но все было хорошо, все хорошо. 

Он не сразу привык реагировать на имя Шоё, поэтому заработал себе репутацию вечно витающего в облаках. Общение очень сильно отличалось привычной еще со средней школы болтовни в женском коллективе, но люди просто посчитали, что он стесняется своего роста, будучи значительно ниже большинства ровесников. 

Он понял, что если говорить на повышенных тонах, то люди не заметят, что его голос совершенно не ломается, а если больше двигаться - вряд ли кто-либо обратит внимание, как странно иногда топорщится футболка у него на груди.

 

Ячи узнала второй, и лишь потому, что Хината был в отчаянии.

Каждый вечер на неделе он тренировался допоздна, утром умудрился проспать и забыл проверить календарь, второпях закидывая книги в сумку, и…

В итоге перед вечерней тренировкой он почувствовал, как что-то влажное стекает по бедру, а у него с собой не было тампонов.

Он поймал Ячи, когда она и Киоко подготавливали зал к началу тренировки, а все остальные переодевались, и попросил поговорить наедине. Она покраснела и согласилась, и Хината заметил, как Киоко странно на них посмотрела, но ничего не сказала, за что Хината был ей очень благодарен.

Когда он закончил, Ячи издала только короткое, удивленное “о”. Однако она быстро пришла в себя, достала тампон из сумки и предложила ему обезболивающих.

Хината обнял ее, прежде чем убежать переодеваться.

 

Признание Ячи стало в некотором роде катализатором, после которого она начала составлять им с Кагеямой компанию на тренировках во время обеденного перерыва. Кагеяма не возражал, пока она не мешала ему отдавать пасы, а Ячи стала меньше пугаться его злобных взглядов, потому что теперь видела их чаще. Ну, может быть.

Его, конечно, дразнили Танака и Ноя, а Цукишима презрительно усмехался и говорил, что Ячи, по всей видимости, влюблена в кого-то из них двоих и планирует скоро признаться. Однако Дайчи быстро прекратил все эти насмешки и сказал, что рад тому, что они подружились.

— Для игроков очень важно найти общий язык с менеджерами, — сказал он. Хината кивнул и побежал на площадку, задаваясь вопросом, как бы отреагировал Дайчи, если бы узнал правду. 

Следующим узнал Кагеяма, но это бы и так неизбежно случилось. Хината как раз раздумывал над тем, как бы поднять эту тему, когда все произошло само собой.

Дело было так.

Нацу осталась ночевать у подруги. Мама встречалась где-то с друзьями. Хината был дома один, лениво валялся на диване в топике и старых, застиранных пижамных штанах. Он был настолько увлечен реалити-шоу про владельцев собак, что, услышав звонок в дверь, пошел открывать, даже не задумавшись, что делает.

За дверью стоял Кагеяма с волейбольным мячом подмышкой и приглашением поиграть на площадке в паре минутах ходьбы от дома.

Хината открыл дверь, и Кагеяма уставился на него во все глаза.

И смотрел не отрываясь.

— Подожди, надену футболку, — вздохнул Хината и схватил первую попавшуюся. До площадки они дошли молча, и Хината не слышал ничего, кроме стука крови в ушах.

Хината перебирал пальцами ключи в кармане и думал о том, что если Кагеяма разозлиться, то он успеет добежать до…

Нет. Хината и сам удивился силе поднявшейся в нем ярости. Разве Кагеяма имеет право сердиться? Это не его дело, это ничего не меняет, по крайней мере, это не должно ничего менять.

— Я мальчик, — порывисто выдохнул он и тут же пожалел о том, что не может взять слова назад. Кагеяма не смеялся, не издевался и не злился. Он выглядел… удивленным.

— Кто еще знает? — нерешительно спросил Кагеяма. — Что… что ты мальчик?

— Моя мама, разумеется. Нацу, но она была слишком маленькой, чтобы действительно понять… понять, что я был мальчиком. Ячи, — нервно продолжил Хината, и Кагеяма кивнул, как будто именно этого он и ожидал. — О, и Енношита. Он, ну, он тоже увидел, как я переодеваюсь, вот. 

В глазах Кагеяма внезапно загорелось понимание. 

— Так вот почему ты переодеваешься в кабинке? — спросил он. — Я думал, что ты просто стесняешься или у тебя где-то есть странная родинка, и специально не спрашивал.

Хината на мгновение отвлекся на комментарий о родинке, но быстро пришел в себя, когда Кагеяма посмотрел вниз и шаркнул ногой по асфальту.

— Я никому не скажу, — тихо произнес он. — В смысле… ты можешь мне доверять. Я никому не скажу, что ты… что ты мальчик. — Хината видел, как осторожно и внимательно вел себя Кагеяма, и это согревало его изнутри.

— Я хотел тебе рассказать, — порывисто выдохнул он. — Я хотел, но не смог выбрать правильное время и правильные слова. — Он тут же понял, что признаться в этом было правильным решением. Кагеяма помрачнел, думая о том времени, как стоял на площадке совсем один, но тень воспоминания быстро исчезла с его лица. 

— Я сомневался насчет Ячи, — признался Кагеяма, немного покраснев. — Но я думал, что ты влюбился в нее или что-то вроде того. 

Хината знал, что он имеет ввиду под «вроде того».

— Именно ты делаешь меня непобедимым, — уверенно произнес Хината. Кагеяма улыбнулся, и его улыбка была не пугающей, как обычно, а несмелой и застенчивой, и Хината почувствовал, как его сердце от этой улыбки начало биться чаще.

Оставшуюся часть пути до площадки они обсуждали, насколько же странной должна быть родинка, чтобы кому-то из-за нее приходилось так тщательно скрываться.

 

Все изменилось после того, как узнал Кагеяма.

Хината перестал переодеваться в кабинках, потому что его уже достало ютиться в тесном пространстве. Если Кагеяма постоянно вставал перед ним, когда Хината переодевал футболку, то это, вероятно, происходило лишь из-за того, что их шкафчики находились рядом, правда же?

После того, как однажды по дороге домой Хината рассказал о том, почему он признался Ячи, Кагеяма начал носить в своей сумке обезболивающие и упаковку тампонов, и приятное тепло распространялось в груди Хинаты, стоило ему подумать об этом.

В те дни, когда все вокруг было настолько плохо и неправильно, что он практически не мог вздохнуть, Кагеяма садился рядом и они перекидывались мячом в полной тишине, пока Хинате не становилось лучше. Иногда Кагеяма даже пытался что-то рассказывать, всякие истории про безумных родственников, которые Хината мог молча слушать вместо того, чтобы утопать в собственных мыслях. И когда Кагеяма улыбался, Хината чувствовал, что немного влюблен. Кагеяма не очень умело обращался со словами, Хината знал об этом и раньше. Но он ведь старался, очень старался.

 

Несколько недель спустя, в один из тех редких дней, когда у них обоих совпал перерыв в тренировках, Хината во всем признался Кенме. Он нервничал, но одновременно и чувствовал воодушевление, потому что на этот раз он сам решил рассказать кому-то и мог выбрать, как именно это сделать и что сказать. Чувство, что у него все под контролем, окрыляло.

Он подпрыгивал от нетерпения, дожидаясь Кенму возле маленькой кофейни, куда они оба любили заглядывать, и когда Кенма пришел, то оглядел Хинату так, как будто догадывался, что тот что-то задумал.

Хината угостил Кенму его любимым напитком (горячим шоколадом) и нашел столик в уголке, где им никто бы не помешал. Он заставил себя успокоиться и использовать существующие определения, такие как «трансгендер», «из женщины в мужчину», избегая недомолвок, которыми он обходился с Кагеямой.

Когда Кенма произнес «я тоже», Хината чуть не упал в обморок.

 

Теперь, когда кто-то знал, все изменилось, но вместе с тем осталось по-прежнему. Хината все еще каждый день ходил на волейбольные тренировки, регулярно проваливал тексты по английскому, полностью выкладывался на играх. Ему казалось, что он существует в каком-то странном промежутке между двумя жизнями, но он был счастлив, по-настоящему счастлив, и вместе с тем боялся того момента, когда недомолвок больше не останется.

Однажды после тренировки он поделился своими страхами с Кагеямой, и тот надолго замолчал.

— Ты мальчик, — в конце концов произнес он. — Волейбол тут не при чем. И если ты боишься того, что скажут другие, если узнают… Ну, ты ведь все тот же Хината, а они -- по-прежнему твои друзья. 

— А что если они скажут, что мне больше нельзя играть? — решился Хината. 

— Это будет несправедливо, — нахмурился Кагеяма. — Я тоже уйду, если они заставят тебя бросить.

Хинату посетило озарение. Он наконец понял седзе-мангу. 

Хината посмотрел на Кагеяму так, будто все остальное на свете потеряло значение. 

— Кагеяма, — изумленно произнес он, — Ты же любишь волейбол.

Кагеяма нервно переминался с ноги на ногу.

— Они будут неправы, если заставят тебя уйти, — взволнованно сказал он. — Это ведь абсолютно бессмысленно.

Хината все еще не мог поверить, что Кагеяма, который до сих пор дергался, когда его называли королем, и который все еще с трудом мог пасовать кому-либо, кроме Хинаты, мог рассматривать возможность бросить волейбол.

— Ты действительно это сделаешь? — Хината пообещал себе, что не заплачет. Точно-точно. 

— Тупица, — Кагеяма мягко его пнул, но в его голосе не было раздражения. — Только ты можешь пробивать мои пасы, кому еще я буду пасовать?

 

В конце концов, все встало на свои места.

На следующие выходные после проигрыша Фукуродани Дайчи устроил тренировочный лагерь, который начался в шесть утра и закончился, лишь когда солнце зашло за горизонт. За целый день у них выдалось всего несколько коротких перерывов, все они устали, вымокли насквозь и ужасно проголодались.

Проявив под конец немного милосердия, Дайчи угостил их булочками с мясом.

Команда собралась вместе, столпившись посреди тихой улицы напротив магазина. Енношита, Нарита и Киношита яростно сражались в камень-ножницы-бумага. Танака и Ноя соединили руки и пытались убедить испуганного Асахи сесть на них, а Суга молчаливо их поддерживал. Дайчи притворялся, что ничего не замечает, но выглядел так, как будто жалел, что не прихватил с собой аптечку.

Укай, Такеда и Киоко тихо разговаривали, а Цукишима и Ямагучи шептались, прикрывая ладонями рты.

Кагеяма взял в заложники булочки Хинаты и Ячи, подняв пакет высоко над головой. Хината хотел подпрыгнуть, но боялся, что в результате лишь ударит по ним, а не схватит. Он был не готов так рисковать. Добродушная Ячи все равно пыталась.

— Хината! — Хината сразу же узнал голос, хотя не слышал его уже очень давно. Он машинально обернулся и тут же пожалел об этом.

— Хината, это и правда ты! — к ним уверенно приближалась девочка, одетая в форму одной из соседних школ. — Только у тебя могут быть такие яркие волосы!

Хината почувствовал заинтересованные взгляды команды, которые они кидали в их сторону, и покрылся холодным потом. Танака и Ноя, к большому облегчению Асахи, оставили его в покое и окружили Хинату.

— Кимико-сан? — голос Хинаты задрожал, и Кагеяма впился в него внимательным взглядом.

Она остановилась прямо перед ними: волосы разделены на два аккуратных хвостика, а форма идеально отглажена.

— О-хо-хо? — тут же встрял Танака, — Откуда такая прекрасная дева знает нашего Хинату? — стоящий рядом с ним Ноя согласно закивал.

— Рада снова встретиться, Цубаса-кун! — произнесла Кимико, и Хината почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар. Танака и Ноя непонимающе нахмурились, и не они одни.

— Цубаса-кун? — заинтересованно переспросил Суга.

Кимико наконец заметила их заинтересованные взгляды, но поняла совершенно неверно.

— Мы вместе ходили в начальную школу, — беспечно улыбнулась Кимико. — Но перестали общаться, когда пошли в разные средние школы.

Сердце Хинаты бешено стучало где-то в горле, и он чувствовал, что его вот-вот стошнит. Кимико непонимающе нахмурилась. Хината не поддержал ее энтузиазм, и остальные все еще выглядели удивленными.

— Ты подстригла волосы, — она снова попыталась завязать разговор. — Помню, что мы обе поклялись, что отрастим их до самой груди. — Хината с трудом что-то такое припомнил: что-то из того времени, когда он не понимал связи между внешностью и его внутренними ощущениями. Тогда он думал, что это смотрелось бы здорово. — Видимо, у нас обоих не вышло, да, Цубаса?

— Вообще-то, — Хината замолчал, чтобы прочистить горло, — Теперь меня зовут Шоё. — Кимико зажала рот рукой.

— Ох, мне так жаль! — он выглядела искренне извиняющейся. — Я не знала! — звук приближающихся шагов эхом разлетелся по безмолвной улице, и к ним подбежала девочка в такой же, как у Кимико, школьной форме.

— Кимико-кун! — Кимико повернулась, на ее щеках расплывались красные пятна. — Пойдем уже, а то опоздаем!

— Рада была снова встретиться, — тихо произнесла Кимико. — Правда. — Хината пожалел, что не может ответить тем же, и только помахал на прощание, когда она побежала по улице, догоняя свою подругу.

Команда Карасуно осталась стоять в тишине.

Когда Хината обернулся, он сначала подумал о том, как же ему убедить Кагеяму остаться в команде. А потом грязно выругался про себя. 

На несколько мгновений единственным звуком, который доносился до них, был шелест листьев на ветру. Хината обратил внимание на то, что Кагеяма все еще сжимал над головой их мясные булочки.

Потом Танака потрепал его по волосам и произнес:

— Без обид, но я думаю, что шевелюры Асахи хватит на всех нас.

Хината не мог поверить своим ушам.

— Ты не злишься? — спросил он, потому что просто не мог не задать этот вопрос. — Что я не сказал тебе?

— О том, что у тебя абсолютно отсутствует чувство стиля? — фыркнул Цукишима. — Да ладно, мы все поняли это давным-давно. К тому же, розовый абсолютно не подходит к твоим волосам.

Все повернулись и уставились на Цукишиму, но тот только хмыкнул.

Хината захотел его поцеловать. (Несмотря на то что это, ну, Цукишима, и если уж говорить честно, то он с гораздо большим удовольствием поцеловал бы Кагеяму).

— Ты действительно считаешь, что можешь критиковать чью-то прическу, Танака? — раздраженно спросил Асахи и тут же покрылся красными пятнами. — П-простите, я не собирался произносить это вслух!

Ноя засмеялся так сильно, что чуть было не задохнулся.

Хината почувствовал, как грудь заполнило согревающее чувство признательности.

Позже, прежде чем они разошлись по домам, Дайчи хлопнул его по плечу.

— Это ничего не изменит, — тихо произнес он и посмотрел серьезным внимательным взглядом. — Мы не только твои товарищи по команде, мы твои друзья, и мы всегда тебя поддержим.

Хината заплакал, и Кагеяма молча протянул ему салфетку.

Когда они вдвоем шли домой, Хината взял Кагеяму за руку и переплел пальцы, с удовольствием заметив, что покраснел не только он.


End file.
